Thanksgiving Plans
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: It's Thanksgiving night, come in and see how the team celebrates the holiday and what McGee is really thankful for.... PS Happy thanksgiving to each of you! TLH


Well it had been just one of those endless days that somehow had finally come to an end. Ziva began to pack her things and her mind wondered what take out she would be picking up on the way home, she peered over at her partner who was probably thinking the same thing.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" DiNozzo threw his bag over his shoulder and approached her.

"Chinese?" She replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

McGee had made his way over. "You guys are welcome at my place, my parents are in town; there will be plenty of food."

"Thanks McGee, that's sweet, but I'm not up for much company tonight." She answered him cautiously, attempting not to hurt his feelings.

"Now, as tempting as meeting your parents might be, I really haven't had that great of luck with that whole meeting the parent thing lately, but thanks Probie."

McGee smiled. "Alright, well if you change your mind, you got my number."

But instead of leaving as most people would do after that phrase, he stood there for a moment in his awkward McGee way. "Uh, Happy Thanksgiving guys, I uh, got you guys a little something." He pulled out two small cards and gave one to each of them.

"Thanks McGee, you know you're really not that bad after all."

"Ha, thanks Tony, strangely enough, that means a lot, coming from you."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too McGee, thanks." Ziva shot him a big grin.

McGee returned the grin, and then headed out for the night. Just as he was leaving Gibbs arrived, picking up the small card that was left on his desk.

"McGee?" He asked his two agents who were standing there holding theirs.

"McGee." Both Tony and Ziva replied back.

Gibbs took a seat at his desk and fidgeted with his key board as the two continued their conversation from a few minutes ago.

"Chinese?"

Ziva smiled. "You know, I can always try and cook something at my place Tony."

Tony put her arm around her, and they both shared a slight pause.

"Chinese."

As they reached the elevator, Tony set his bag down.

"Hey, wait here a sec?"

Ziva nodded and watched as Tony made his way back around to the front of Gibb's desk.

"You got a card for me too DiNozzo?" He looked up, with a wry smile.

"Of course not boss, I just wanted to get all sappy and mushy, and ya know, do the whole, 'I'm thankful to have you as a friend' speech…but as you stare back at me, I find it difficult to remember that speech…so…I'm just going to say, Happy Thanksgiving boss."

He smiled. "Thanks DiNozzo, ditto."

Gibbs watched as a look of accomplishment fell across Tony's face, and smiled again as he watched his two agents leave. He began to pack his things, trying to ignore the empty office around him.

He punched the elevator button, and as it opened, he saw Ducky giving Abby a ten dollar bill reluctantly.

"What was the bet this year?" Gibbs asked as he stepped in and turned around to face his friends.

"Ducky bet that we were going to have to pry you away from your desk…I bet that you'd be waiting for us when we opened the door…I won of course."

"You win every year my dear." He smiled. "Now if you would be so kind to pick up a pumpkin pie before you come over, I seem to be out of cash at the moment."

She responded by giving him a slight punch in the shoulder just as they arrived at the ground floor.

"Don't you pull the old 'I got lost on the way to your house and just went home' bit this year Jethro, I got another ten riding on you."

"Don't worry Ducky, I'll head right over."

As they both opened their car doors, they heard Abby holler from across the lot.

"So do you guys want me to get some whipped cream or cool whip for the pie?"

--

"What does yours say?" Ziva asked as she stuffed some fried rice into her mouth.

"It's private." Tony replied, by holding the card tight to his chest.

"Oh come on!"

"Fine then read me yours."

She blushed. "You're right…the foods gonna get cold anyway."

--

"It appears Timothy, has gotten each of us the same little cards, perhaps we would like to read them aloud?"

Abby raised her hand. "Oh me first?"

Ducky smiled. "By all means Abigail…"

"_Dear Abby, I can't begin to tell you how much our friendship has meant to me. You have truly become one of thee most important people in my life, and I am incredibly grateful that you give me your trust. I hope we can continue to make this friendship stronger as the years pass. All my love, - Timothy McGee." _

"Oh I could marry you McGee." She took her handkerchief and patted her cheeks, looking up she noticed her friend staring at her questioningly. "I don't mean for real…"

Gibbs grinned. "Your turn duck."

"Quite, well here it goes…_"Dearest Doctor Mallard, I have come to know many people in my few years in this field, but none as exquisite and learned as you. You not only use words that I only wish I knew, but you have the uncanny knack for knowing exactly what words to say and when to say them. Thank you for always saying the right words, at the right time to each of us. Have a happy thanksgiving Doctor! – Timothy McGee." _

"I could marry him too." His response got a chuckle of laughter from both his friends, and then he nodded to his right. "Well Jethro…"

"Duck, you know I'm not good at the mushy stuff."

"Oh suck it up, it's Thanksgiving!"

He sighed and opened the card. "_Dear boss…Happy Thanksgiving!"_

"That is not all it says Gibbs!" Abby responded, and tried to grab the card from his hand.

"I swear."

"Then let me see it…"

"Okay okay, sheesh, tough crowd…alright…_"Dear boss, I know that you're not much of a feel good kind of guy, but I was raised to tell those you are thankful for that you are grateful to have them in your life. So…I'm just following orders boss. You may never know what having the chance to work with you all has meant to me, I never dreamed I'd be working with one of the best in the country. The only other way I know how to express my gratitude is to do the very best job I can, and then some, and make you proud of the chance you took on me. So before this gets too long, thank you, and Happy Thanksgiving Boss. –Timothy McGee." _

"Now, I wouldn't marry him…but a promotion isn't out the question."

Just as he finished, he watched as Abby handed Ducky another ten dollar bill.

"It's not fair you know, you made him read it." She shot back at the Doctor who was now putting the bill in his pocket.

Gibbs just stared at them both, shaking his head and with a smile, he raised his glass. "Happy Thanksgiving guys."

As they set their glasses down, Ducky slowly gave Abby back the ten dollars.

She smiled. "See, I told you he'd say it..."


End file.
